onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikolai Iman
Nikolai Iman, also known as "Black Widow", is the Navigator and Swordsman of the Blue Lightning Pirates. History Nikolai was the only child born to the Iman family. His father was a heavy alcoholic and his mother severely bipolar, and as a young child, his parents abused and neglected him. He learned swordsmanship at the age of seven in an attempt to learn to defend himself, and from then on became one of the best in his home, and in many of the places he sailed, simply because he is not afraid to hurt others in battle. He found his sword, Tsukumo, while wandering through a cave at the age of twelve. He quickly mastered it, and by sixteen, he was able to control the amount of poison inserted into the blade. He was feared throughout his village for that very reason. He actually killed his own parents with the blade at the age of 18 and became a wanted criminal with a bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif60,000,000. At twenty one, he was cornered by the marines hunting him and was saved by nineteen year old Lance Wright, accompanied by his four year old brother Cedric Wright. Lance requested that Nikolai join the crew and eager to repay him for helping, (Lance is the first he felt the need to repay) he agreed, and became second in command on the ship, as well as the official swordsman and Navigator. He is very loyal to Lance not only because Lance saved him, but because Lance showed him for the first time what a real family is. Personality Nikolai is a very independent character with a frighteningly dark nature. Unlike the others, who take things easily, he takes everything seriously, and will not hesitate to eliminate anything in his way. He is the only member of his crew who is not Peace Main, (but he refrains from causing trouble because of Lance). His trust is hard to gain, and only the few members of his crew have his. His main priority is keeping his sword, as well as his physical and mental strength, at its peak. He doesn't stress over anything, not even mortal danger, but disposes of it without hesitation. He will not turn down and battle with a swordsman. As a matter of fact, he has a tendency to challenge every one he meets. He is easily the strongest fighter aboard the Apocalyptic Thunder, though because of his lack of Devil Fruit, and the fact that Lance can keep him in check, he has a lower bounty then his captain. He is typically the one who gets information out of people, either by mental of physical pain. He is a very... persuasive man, and not someone you want to cross. He was unusually smart as a child and his intelligence only grew as he did. He dislikes guns because he considers them for weaklings, which is one reason he doesn't get along well with Amaya (though the two are still essentially 'family', so they tolerate each other). However, his dislike also stems from the fact that he was never a good shot in the first place. Nikolai isn't afraid of anything, which is one of the things that makes him so dangerous. Appearance Nikolai has pale skin, his hair is black and extends down to his chin in the front, but in the back it is extremely short, barely extending past the top of his neck. His eyes in contrast to the rest of him, are a very intense steel blue. He dresses similarly to Lance, but not because he is copying the boy, it has simply always been his style. His general outfit consists of a white dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top and untucked, with a midnight blue dress coat over it, midnight blue pants, and black shoes. It is an informally formal outfit. Strapped to a belt at his hip is an extremely large sword, Tsukumo. Abilities Nikolai is extremely quick in battle, like the rest of the crew, and is extremely difficult to keep up with. The degree of skill he holds with his sword is extremely deadly, especially when combined with his superhuman strength. Tsukumo Tsukumo is a black sword with a large spider for a hand guard. Its name literally means 'Steel Spider', and it is a very famous blade. The spider hand guard is a black widow and has the ability to fill the sword with various poisons. The poison of the spider changes in the light of the full moon, becoming a deadly venom. This blade is what gives him his nickname. The spider on the blade has the ability to 'come to life', in which case it will remove itself from the blade and jump into the opponent. If it bites the victim, then the entire body will be paralyzed and they will become unable to move. Venom Types * Paralysis - The first and most basic of Venom. It is a metallic green liquid. It has the ability to paralyze any area it cuts. Antidote needed to cure. * Hallucinogen - As it says. The second Venom. This venom is light blue and causes the victim to hallucinate. Nikolai has no control over what they see or feel. It depends entirely on the psyche of the victim. Can last anywhere from five minutes to an hour. * Hypersensitivity - The third Venom. It is a neon yellow color. It increases all of the senses in the body to a potentially painful degree. When infected with this venom, only slight touch, sound, and other sensational impulses need to be activated to produce an overwhelming effect. (i.e., the slightest touch will hurt, the slightest sound will injure the ears). Can last anywhere from five minutes to three hours depending on the amount of poison. * Lethal - The Final Venom, only revealed under the light of the full moon. It is the silver color of the moon, and glows as such. This venom will kill its host within hours after the injection. It kills very slowly, and very painfully. Nikolai and other members of the Lightning Crew are the only ones who carry the antidote. NOTE: It is believed that there are more venom's then this, however, Nikolai has yet to unlock them. Relationships Crew Nikolai is extremely loyal to Lance for saving him from Marines and will never oppose him (except in extreme circumstances). Cedric tends to annoy him at times but is is rather pleased at the influence he has over the boy. He dislikes Amaya because she uses guns, however the two are still loyal to each other when they need each others help. He spends time with Collette when she develops the antidotes for the venom's of his swords, but otherwise he is very independent. Family Nikolai killed his mother and father at the age of eighteen due to their abusiveness. Friends Enemies Quotes Trivia Related Articles * Blue Lightning Pirates External Links Pirates! - The fanfiction in which Nikolai is the Navigator and Swordsman of the Blue Lightning Pirates. Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:SeeNoEvil121 Category:Navigators Category:Humans